This section is intended to introduce the reader to aspects of art that may be related to aspects of the present techniques, which are described herein. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present techniques. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
As chemical and petrochemical technologies have advanced, the products of these technologies have become increasingly prevalent in society. In particular, as techniques for bonding simple molecular building blocks into longer chains, termed polymers, have advanced, the polymer products, typically in the form of various plastics, have been increasingly incorporated into various everyday items. For example, polyurethane polymers and copolymers, made from the reactions of compounds containing hydroxyl groups with compounds containing isocyanate groups, may be used in retail and pharmaceutical packaging, furniture, household items, automobile components, adhesives, coatings, and various other consumer and industrial products.
The chemical industry strives to make these products with low-cost feedstocks that are in abundant supply. Currently, the main feedstocks for polyurethanes, and other plastics, are petrochemicals isolated from petroleum. However, as fossil fuels deplete over time, alternative sources are being sought as replacements for feedstocks. Further, the chemical industry continuously strives to produce products and use feedstocks that are environmentally friendly.